degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia Josipovic
Alicia Dea Vita Jones is a Canadian actress. She is best known for her role as Bianca DeSousa on Degrassi. She also portrays Dancy Cologne on the show, Debra!, on the Family Channel. She is a professional dancer and has appeared in Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam as a dancer. Alicia is also a member of PETA (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals). Trivia *Alicia is an Aquarius. *She is good friends with co-stars Tamara Duarte, Melinda Shankar, Luke Bilyk, Samantha Munro, Jessica Tyler and Sam Earle. *She went to the prom with fellow Canadian actor Devon Bostick, who played Nic in Season 6. *Alicia was the leading lady in Tyler Medeiros's music video. *Alicia is a vegetarian. *She has a YouTube account here. *She is of Italian and Croatian heritage. *Her cat is named Bello. *She is a fan of the show Breaking Bad. *She is a professional dancer. *She ships Drianca. *She, Munro Chambers, Luke Bilyk, Daniel Kelly and Justin Kelly created a fake family: an Italian Mafia family. *She changed her last name to her mother's maiden name. Gallery 145691406.jpg 110354814.jpg 41146 111295725592272 100001355343504 74059 867586 n.jpg 41099 111295822258929 100001355343504 74061 5977762 n.jpg 142742575.jpg 142740900.jpg 37886_120568957989645_120480074665200_110690_1821568_n.jpg 37886_120568961322978_120480074665200_110691_2881134_n.jpg 47259 478806542288 135519732288 6655717 7208227 n.jpg 60919365.jpg 60919367.jpg 41039 479060762288 135519732288 6664157 3144278 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 153692272.jpg 46469 479137192288 135519732288 6666687 1034204 n.jpg 39696 135150223187074 135136959855067 163699 6944891 n.jpg 36950 135152049853558 135136959855067 163712 4817905 n.jpg 36950 135152039853559 135136959855067 163709 7692177 n.jpg 36950 135152036520226 135136959855067 163708 1280319 n.jpg 154180779.jpg 31525 445051082288 135519732288 5746838 5526596 n.jpg 157880536-0202b494d6a7798efec5a35153646f79_4c85a3a8-scaled.jpg A03d.jpg Sabcr.jpg 159850789.jpg 160321589.jpg 161427977.jpg 160548738.jpg 160660951.jpg 160661430.jpg 165284281.jpg Img 6590.jpg Img 7432.jpg tumblr_l8okc4mfnI1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8o5frjtvn1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8mw2fqpY01qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8tk8wzxuj1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8iwn92Ayt1qdoiato1_400.png Tumblr lb67hyPV8P1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb67drDiWE1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lc246yTXiI1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 150075 160415337334118 154926314549687 288892 7850468 n.jpg|Luke's 16th Tumblr lbn2c3Jr2W1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr la3fo38AXQ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr l9xzvaC7jt1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7frjoZfL1qzl88jo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7s8pJj7l1qct0ifo1 500.png.jpg ImagesCATV8RHJ.jpg ImagesCAY1EXJ9.jpg W8aj5u.jpg ImagesCA1NGRVH.jpg Tumblr le7dhzWG8V1qfilbvo1 500.jpg Tumblr legt1j6rFo1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr leo8b7sjln1qcpwsjo1 500.jpg Tumblr legt8hNJFw1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lesmbwGQ021qfqzrio1 500.jpg Tumblr le0jxbAwDc1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr le0jw4knx01qelcd3o1 1280.jpg 179658 107700402638456 100001954914669 65366 3784169 n.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg 165156 107655932642724 100001949546077 61075 2804088 n.jpg 167199 107749082632734 100001929295680 63563 1834748 n.jpg 167700 107657525975898 100001949546077 61133 1613848 n.jpg 179279 107945079280605 100001953416991 62429 2027080 n.jpg Tumblr lfx1bnSBsr1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfx1a68MG71qct0ifo1 500.jpg 180331 108015682606749 100001949546077 63858 5253200 n.jpg Thumbnailfd.jpg AJ1.jpg Tumblr lg1uivOQDi1qex1z5o1 500.jpg 23.jpg La la la.png Yyy.png Securedownload2.jpg Tumblr l8jv09C1B81qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcq55oensp1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8vrfjWjyS1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8tl0onvz01qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7uenu3sR21qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9o08szVTK1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8xf391xJB1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld2ub6CcBn1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld1ikcYibG1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcrlozMdyA1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcrjbiHPYi1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcri6iKENg1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcqdj0FClk1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcq825yuPz1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr lcq500Fhxm1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr lcq37ncwTY1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcq8c9c88K1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr lcq7qpMisq1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l900ptDTTv1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l87f3xAVnb1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l8keyfYAdO1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lfln4cwWa31qeegx8o1 500.png tumblr_lgp1y1URJR1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgp1ytvWzU1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgp1zyXfV41qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgqhgdsLOZ1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgw8pxHk3T1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lggyqgQnJY1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lfuu31m0hT1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfuuyj3xtq1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfwyvbfGVE1qgg6wwo1_500.png tumblr_lg9spggcur1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgfljtAvnP1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfti1uxuzH1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfutxybP7X1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfutyjJtVz1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_l3xe76V2il1qc585qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk14mq6GzV1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lk2lytV0i41qjr06yo1_400.jpg tumblr_ljzcqgpmFC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljzbwjHn4a1qipjwso1_500.jpg Tumblr ljyzsdzVWB1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_lk0tr4GC6V1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lk4u28KXMh1qgx5fdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk8vlnKdi61qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lk8vosjU4e1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr lkia0q8jec1qir637o1 400.jpg Tumblr lknpy8I7Zp1qatgtjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkndw0x4fu1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lkv0uyPiqG1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv0vnu6f21qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv0xmXRzR1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvo8604tJ1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvo9iDJO51qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvo8wLr311qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_ll05rbQ4ED1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvoa2HpnZ1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkxx4p9Hdd1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lkxx5gxH891qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lkxxdw2wak1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lmasnkEiol1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lm71s3sanj1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lm71r23ssP1qipjwso1_500.jpg Tumblr ln08twGAcM1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmyc4s6a4V1qgpv1do1 500.jpg Tumblr lmwdofnTv41qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_lmgekzyG2N1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lmlxgoma7E1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lmp3qkrx8A1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lmr2j7sXCv1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmv1zuCxr61qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lmvanjz69H1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lmw76u8WZV1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_ln3ilfPYSo1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_ln3th2jlq51qipjwso1_500.jpg kkh.jpg Jessalicia.png dddf.png Tumblr lok0e8vM9Q1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Ooo.jpg Debra.jpg Alicia 1.jpg Alicia 13.jpg Alicia 12.jpg Alicia 11.jpg Alicia 10.jpg Alicia 9.jpg Alicia 8.jpg Alicia 7.jpg Alicia 6.jpg Alicia 5.jpg Alicia 4.jpg Alicia 3.jpg Alicia 2.jpg tumblr_lpsf7dgzQ81qct0ifo1_500.jpg alicia1.jpg alicia2.jpg alicia3.jpg alicia4.jpg Tumblr lpn11vosz51qdg8qzo1 500.jpg aliciaj.png aliciaj2.png aliciaj3.png Imoanca.png alicia3.png aliciashannon.png Melindaaliciajessica.png Ajos.jpg ajos2.jpg 230377_104395012980323_100002294744844_44125_3476170_n.jpg 222082_103775029708988_100002294744844_36368_3377139_n.jpg 222332_103775076375650_100002294744844_36371_3477748_n.jpg aliciaj.jpg aliciajosipovic.png alicianjordy.jpg 0987655667890.jpg alicialuke.jpg tumblr_lrs7haKGHi1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrfv5ty9iD1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrcf65UV281qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrce8bWEtB1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrcdiyo1LJ1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrc5l3jPSQ1qmf4llo1_500.jpg tumblr_lr48iuo8Wd1qgpv1do1_500.jpg degrassicastandkekepalmer.jpg degrassicastandkekepalmer2.jpg Purple spirit day.png Alicia Josipovic.jpg WIKI PIC.jpg tumblr_ltwflj4ESk1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Tumblr ltwiryWsNr1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltwjfvcgPH1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg aliciajosipovic1.jpg aliciabianca.jpg aliciabianca2.jpg Degrassi Cast.png Tumblr lpfrcb3oIS1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Blog-signed-trailer.jpg 6129783521 2581e31807.jpg 6130337956 06e154e0f1.jpg 6130338696 a9d93a59e9.jpg 6130326228 fbb7a860a6.jpg 6129768181 e63910613e.jpg 6130335936 8c2773b872.jpg 6130324470 7e461ef536.jpg 6129786357 2fd16ab910.jpg Goodness.png 6129765497 20f746ff0f.jpg 5z13px.jpg Aliciamelinda.jpg Aliciamelinduh.jpg 4936200207 6150bd27e5.jpg 229_1303233267.jpg AfwNZk2CIAQv_1E.jpg tumblr_lvhlt0RaGd1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvhlqd7QOy1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvhljgpHnw1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ltlvs7OC0v1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ltlvtczKCS1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lqcdoiyAxf1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_ltbsy5yvlZ1qgpv1do1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_lsklaoJgOF1qgpv1do1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_lsit29q8Wo1qgpv1do1_400.jpg tumblr_lw10oclGKQ1r7c449o1_500.jpg Tumblr lplfxrx77z1qicyu8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ltoven4dnl1r4avqyo1 500.gif 283922 1778559677703 1650732076 1386552 3355574 n.jpg tumblr_lw28kh3qf1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Thapacl.PNG thapacls.PNG Thapaclss.PNG alicia.PNG bello.PNG tumblr_lwub0vpBnt1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Driancarare.jpg Degrassi20Cast.jpg RWP-004285.jpg 315hlvr.png tumblr_lxrrxefAE81qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lyn41sP8bc1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyn3vlKOiV1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lymmv3rpD91qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyqcfuHCuv1qct0ifo1_400.jpg Kkpdgpoj tw1.jpg 1234567890-=.jpg tumblr_m06lduu12e1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0ju2eyshN1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m0pbzkNfOh1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m0qe10U3V81qdi3ybo1_500.jpg tumblr_m13zurG9lQ1r9vqf9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m18y8y9eb41r9uaj4o1_400.jpg tumblr_m17e7pMNRz1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Alicia.png tumblr_lybvt8w8gP1qgpv1do1_500.jpg AliciaInCampRock.PNG|Alicia in Camp Rock 2 Cristine_Alicia_Jessica.jpg tumblr_m6rmdrfc3T1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6rmcqSUIC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7e0fgFsSQ1ragofoo1 500.png tumblr_m8bfqiE7je1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m32jw4SOwp1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m32juo4cZ01ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m32jttNKV01ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m32jt2lyz61ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2o0rmuzRg1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2o0quYShB1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m96q4kaj8G1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m92kjvKBay1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m8jvbu8mlr1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m5tt8vfuBE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ue6lNiir1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ue81MJEO1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ue9dIx1T1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ug758U3Y1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m57kqaQI8N1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m57jzkRKI81qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m57jwjY27X1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m57jobZ8ik1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m2c1pt1Osj1r6jujzo1_500.png tumblr_m1u5wfBxxP1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m57jlfjRzH1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m0udqg5KTT1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m0lh2eUAm31qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m015psCaJe1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lz3afow4Pk1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ohixYEES1qgpv1do1_400.png tumblr_m2ohhw8f0u1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m2k5eivRI81qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m2k59b88kv1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m2k588cKdb1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m2k56wqxRk1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m22l0xNCdu1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m22kz9t6is1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m22ky9YTyE1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m22kxpQtxh1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m22kw5pRU31qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m22ku1y5cC1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m22krehFvI1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m22kjw8vAw1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m22kijVfzO1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m17ehv1JFu1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr mcj9n4KNMO1qct0ifo1 400.jpg Tumblr mcojhtf2mA1rng8zfo1 500.jpg tumblr_mctnjufAZz1r5l4zio1_500.jpg Tumblr m5vu0gTCzk1r7qhn1o2 250.jpg Tumblr m5vu0gTCzk1r7qhn1o1 250.jpg Tumblr m71yge4D8q1r18liyo1 500.jpg tumblr_mcop7kFVFm1qddd71o1_500.jpg tumblr_mcvccsYk8H1r5l4zio1_500.jpg Tumblr mcxhebRdCO1rng8zfo1 500.jpg Tumblr mctwheZJ6c1rr8etno1 500.png Jshr83.jpg 48iu4rk3.jpg antm1.jpg antm2.jpg back.jpg black1.jpg black2.jpg blue1.jpg blue4.jpg bw1.jpg canada_in_june.jpg cat1.jpg cat2.jpg grouphug1.jpg mmva1.jpg nutellaa.jpg onbed.jpg paper.jpg pinup.jpg redpink.jpg rocker_of_sorts.jpg smile).jpg spice_girls_1.jpg two queens.jpg white190.jpg withfriend.jpg withluke.jpg withmom.jpg withsomeone.jpg withsomeone2.jpg withsomeone3.jpg bw3.jpg tumblr_mh72m8KoxQ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg ThCA47IKXL.jpg Alicmarie.jpg ThCA4HCWO9.jpg IMG 8841.jpg Tumblr mmout8hanh1sqzq2to1 500.jpg 408484 10152458771860542 1363157218 n.jpg 47b4c0eabf5a11e2ba2d22000ae90e24_71.jpg 47b4c0eabf5a11e2ba2d22000ae90e24 71.jpg act16.jpg Alicia Cristine Jessica Liz T-RexXx Melinda.jpg3 redcarpet.jpg(2).jpg Melinda Alica Jessica Cristine-MMVA2013.jpg Cast 4.png Ds7f8s7df8s75d8gf75gs.png Gdf76g87df5h5df6h4d.png TI4U u1292439272.jpg D8fg98fh976gf87jhf.png gd8fh9ygfj9yghj.png g9huj9hgjghj.png 8fg6h97gf6j875g6hj.png fg68f6h76gj5.png fh7fjg97h6j7gkhk.png g8fh76gf87j86gj.png gd8fh97gj7fg86j86gj.png gf8h6fj897hg5j68hg.png gf8h8gfj987ghjg.png gf8d6f796h8gf75j.png gf76hg875h68gf5j.png Tumblr mc7mzydWqX1r83c41o1 500.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 15.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 23.png Degrassi-cast-1.png Degrassi-cast-2.png Degrassi-cast-3.png Degrassi-cast-4.png Alicia Josipovic - Queen set (1).png Alicia Josipovic - Queen set (2).png Alicia Josipovic - Queen set (3).png Alicia Josipovic - Queen set (4).png tumblr_mc9k6dldaP1r83c41o1_500.png tumblr_mb88i2fFWh1r83c41o1_500.png tumblr_maprcnybac1r83c41o1_500.png tumblr_ma7cocDCCj1r83c41o1_500.png Cast-of-DEBRA.jpg 139217938.jpg aliciainboyshorts.png 11138538 921517077890603 5625020475232011282 n.jpg Hhkk.jpg Hhhhhhhhhhh.jpg 240_1303314149.jpg 119106471.jpg X2 2a7d87b.jpg Tumblr ls23ptOLsG1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr mcwei4ZYB71rio7u5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbabs2cOwy1r5l4zio1 500.jpg tumblr_m9ot9ekBzb1rb5qvko1_500.jpg Dg1.jpg 14624284 1353876887970014 393071232221708288 n.jpg Tumblr lexn586lmK1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg DJZMcKgUQAAfxEZ.jpg DJZMcKnVYAAXxpu.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast